


Sharing Exploits

by ronqueesha



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Incest, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/pseuds/ronqueesha
Summary: Scott and Sara Ryder have played a secret "sharing" game ever since they were teenagers. In which they try to get each other off by telling each other, in explicit detail, their different sexual experiences and conquests. The loser is whoever cums first.Now that they're all grown up, 600 years removed from their old lives and living in a new galaxy, perhaps it's time to bring the old game back.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Male Ryder | Scott
Kudos: 26





	Sharing Exploits

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Ryder twincest, so I did. Thank the kinkeme for being an infinite well of porn ideas.
> 
> I said a couple months back that I wanted to keep my REALLY pornographic stuff confined to hentai-foundry, and my "regular" porn and other fanfic on Ao3. But then I realized that was dumb, so here's everything I was hiding on the other site.

The stars of the Heleus cluster shone bright outside of the windows of the Pathfinder’s personal cabin, which gave the large interior space an ethereal glow. None of the regular lights were on. In fact, almost no electronic devices were powered on. No chance of an errant omni-tool activation, no sudden flash of lights or entertainment systems as they sparked to life, or worse, someone opening a comm channel and stumbling upon the events currently taking place on Ryder’s couch. This had to be done in total secret, or it wouldn't be done at all.  
  
Two people occupied the furniture, sitting on opposite ends from one another. They stared intently at each other as they lay in relaxed poses, most of their clothing discarded on the floor around them. Neither of them were nude because that was rule number one of this game. Being naked, or getting naked, was cheating because it might make the other twin cum too fast. That was rule two. Whoever climaxed first lost the game.  
  
Scott Ryder lay comfortably on his back as he stared at his sister’s almost naked body. His hand slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers and began to lazily stroke his cock up and down. Likewise, his sister Sara, in her stark white cotton bra and panties, had her hand in her underwear, circling her clit with slow, sensual motions. She also lay on her back, knees spread so Scott could see every curve and contour of her body. Being naked might have been against the rules, but teasing each other sure wasn’t.   
  
“Oh, you’re so going down tonight.” Sara said from her side of the couch with a self-satisfied smirk.   
  
“You think so, huh?” Scott fired back with equal fire.   
  
“I can already see that wet spot on your boxers, Scott. You’re getting off looking at your big sister. The sooner you admit it, the sooner I can watch you squirm for an entire day.”   
  
“You have absolutely no room to talk about wet spots. The granny panties do you no favors.”  
  
It was small, but it was there. On both of them, in fact. Since nudity was forbidden in the game, Scott couldn’t do anything about his pre-cum other than let his boxers handle it. He’d definitely need to wash them as soon as he got to the laundry chute. But Sara’s arousal was no slouch, either. Even in the dim starlight, he could see a growing dark patch between her legs.  
  
Neither of them could remember exactly _when_ the game started, but they did know _why_ it began. As the children of one of the most famous humans in history, Scott and Sara Ryder did not have a “normal” childhood. It was hard for them to make friends, especially when they moved so frequently and then ended up living on the Citadel of all places. Suddenly they found themselves the only teenage humans for several light years, with growing natural urges that had few outlets of exploration. Being the exact same age and going through many of the exact same issues made it natural for them to gravitate toward one another.  
  
At first, the only rule had been that they not actually start having sex. Anything and everything else was fine as they explored each other and their growing needs. Touching each other's bodies, watching each other masturbate in the shower or in brief moments alone at home. Or even sitting next to one another as they browsed extranet porn sites, their nervous young hands all over each other. And the more experienced the Ryder twins became as they got older, especially when they found partners aside from each other, the more they wanted to tell their twin. A few years of this mixture of exploration and conversation later, suddenly they were playing “the game” whenever they had a chance to be alone. In their underwear, each twin would tell the other in completely shameless detail everything they’d done since the last game. And “everything” truly meant _everything_. Nothing was taboo, and nothing was shameful. It had more or less become a vehicle for them to masturbate in front of each other with the pretense of helping each other figure themselves out, but neither cared. Not even a decade later, as adults with lives of their own, did they want to stop “the game”. Neither did the passage of six centuries dim their passion for it.  
  
It was Sara who brought up the idea of the contest somewhat recently. (in relative terms of course. She actually first suggested it 642 years ago) They’d both done “the game” so many times, it felt natural to add some stakes to their increasingly wild mutual masturbation sessions. The loser was either the one who gave up, or who climaxed first. The winner only needed to hang on for a few seconds longer than their twin. And then the loser, with all the thoughts and memories still fresh in their mind, would have to refrain from doing anything that would lead to a second orgasm for a full 24 hours. The winner could get themselves off however many times they wanted, either in private or in front of their twin as they basked in sweet victory.   
  
And so they found themselves here, on the Tempest, about to start a new round. Sara had been awake from her coma for several months, and in that time she claimed to have had enough encounters to sustain ten rounds. Not only play ten rounds, win them. On the other hand, Scott had been awake in Andromeda for much longer, and had experienced some things in uncharted space his sister could never dream of. She was going down.   
  
For a while, neither twin spoke as they touched themselves. The only noises they exchanged were soft whimpers, moans, and the subtle noises of skin touching skin. Scott watched the way his sister’s body curled and writhed as she pleasured herself. And he could see Sara’s eyes scanning his body up and down. From his toned torso, down to his hidden erection, and then a little further down to his legs. Sara had teased him with the way she splayed herself on the couch. Scott’s rebuttal was showing her a little bit of his manhood that the boxers didn’t hide. He wasn’t sure what she could see, but the thin breeze that wafted over his junk whenever he slid his hand over his shaft told him that she could definitely see something she wasn’t supposed to.   
  
Finally, Sara broke the silence. “I’ve been talking to Liam a lot recently.” she whimpered as she clearly struggled to tamp down a sudden, yet very small, climax.   
  
“Oh, really?”  
  
“Yeah. I think he really likes me. It only took like three conversations before the two of us were alone in the equipment locker.”  
  
“What happened?” He'd been waiting for this part. No details were ever spared when they told their stories. None. She had to tell Scott everything.   
  
“He was too much of a gentleman to make the first move, so I didn’t waste time dropping hints. I just told him I wanted to suck his cock, then got on my knees and started undoing his belt right in front of his personal locker.”   
  
“Oh yeah? How did he take it?” Scott asked. If he wasn’t careful, he might lose in the first round. He had to control his reactions. Think unsexy thoughts, but don’t lose the moment. It was a tightrope that both twins excelled at walking.  
  
“All he did was make these adorable noises when I pulled his cock out of his pants and started sucking it. He was still soft when I started, but I could feel it getting harder every second he was in my mouth. He’s bigger than I thought he’d be, but I still managed to hold him in the back of my throat for a little while.”  
  
“You’ve always been good at that.”  
  
“Not that you’d know.” Sara playfully poked her tongue out at her little brother. He only knew because she told him about every deep throat she'd ever done.  
  
“So how long did he last?” Scott asked while thinking about literally anything other than being in Liam’s place, with his sister’s lips wrapped around his cock.   
  
“A couple minutes. Poor guy must have had a nasty dry spell. I still managed to swallow it, though. He tasted good, by the way. No way I’d let any of it spill, especially since I couldn’t risk running into you. I can just imagine your face if you saw me with Liam’s cum dripping down my chin.”  
  
“So that’s it?” Scott asked as he deliberately slowed the rhythm of his stroking. “You sucked off one of my team members and nothing else? How was that supposed to win the round?”   
  
Sara shrugged. “Sometimes you gotta start small. Besides, it’s been six hundred years since we last played. I was banking on you having a hair trigger after not playing for 600 years.”   
  
“Not likely.” Scott huffed.   
  
“So what about you, Scott? I bet you and Cora have done slow loving missionary in her bed for the purposes of procreation. You slut.”  
  
The male twin couldn’t help but laugh. As his brain quickly searched for the perfect memory to tell his sister, his legs widened a little more. Hers did as well. “Oh, I know! Remember the last time we were docked at the Nexus, and you went on that shopping trip for whatever omni-tool upgrade you wanted?”  
  
“It wasn’t some ‘whatever upgrade’, dingus. It was a memory module that doubled my storage space.”   
  
“That’s literally the most boring upgrade in the history of upgrades. Call me when you find a new processor on the black market.”   
  
“Shut up and talk about how you fucked Cora!” Sara hissed.  
  
“Fine, fine. Way to ruin the banter, sis. Anyway, while you were out shopping, Cora and I had nothing to do for an hour, so we ended up here.”  
  
“Right here?” Sara asked as she writhed her body on the couch. It didn’t take a psychic to see that she was trying to imagine herself in Cora’s place.  
  
“No, more like... over there.” Scott’s free hand rose over his naked chest to point at an empty section of the cabin’s massive windows. “Against the window. I don’t know what got into her, but Cora was hornier than usual. She demanded, actually demanded, her words not mine, that I fuck her ass.”   
  
“No way!”  
  
“Honest truth.” Lying had never been explicitly called out as legal or illegal in “the game”, but neither twin had ever felt the need to do anything but the smallest of embellishments when they told their stories. Talking about real events, real feelings, and real orgasms only made the contest sweeter. “We’d done anal a couple times before, but always in her bed, always slow. That day, she wanted to be slammed against the wall while I shoved my cock as deep into her ass as it would go.”   
  
“Holy hell.” His sister breathed as she picked up the pace of her masturbation. Beneath her increasingly damp panties, he could see the way her hand moved in different patterns to stimulate herself. Sara’s other hand had reached for her breasts and gave each one a gentle squeeze.   
  
“I mean, I didn’t say no, of course. I bet if you had looked back up at the ship while you were walking toward the tram, you’d have seen her tits as she pressed them against the glass. And she was fucking amazing the whole time. The way she gripped me while I fucked her ass… Oh, and of course she told me to cum inside of her. No pulling out, no cumming on her back. She wanted it all in her ass. I swear, I might not go back to her pussy, at least for a while.”  
  
“That’s high praise for a butt.” Sara nodded.   
  
“And that was probably the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”   
  
“So you did a buttfuck. Which is basically the mildest kink in the universe. Way to go, bro. Round of applause.” Sara tapped her free hand against her shoulder to simulate the sound of clapping. “But that didn’t get me close to cumming. So how about you sit back, keep jacking off, and let me tell you about my last mission to Kadara.”  
  
“Oh this should be good.” Based on rumors and chatter from the crew, Scott already had an idea what she was about to say, but he still wanted to hear it from her.   
  
“The day started pretty normal. I woke up, got dressed, put on my little blue panties. You know the ones.”  
  
“Yeah.” She’d worn them on several different rounds of “the game” back in the Milky Way. Scott knew she was trying to bait him with the mental image of her lower body poured into the tight blue undergarments, and he fell for it. Although, he also noticed the way the hand beneath her panties had stopped circling and had instead shifted so Sara could rhythmically push two fingers inside of her pussy.   
  
“Anyway, I go down to the planet, and at first, everything’s normal. I was out with one of Vidal’s people. I don’t remember her name, but we got to talking. Stupid stuff, nothing you’d be interested in. But that got boring after a while. Eventually, we started talking about things you’d like.”  
  
“Explain.” Scott said as his head perked up.   
  
“Past lovers, our different experiences, trying to one-up each other with every story. I told her about the Batarian gangbang I was in, remember that? And she'd tell me about the time she made some money as one of Aria T'loak's whores. Krogans apparently cum almost a gallon at a time. We were basically doing what the two of us are doing right now except without the masturbating part. At least… at first. Turns out this girl had a wilder side than I imagined, because she opened her equipment pack and showed off the nicest looking buttplug I’ve ever seen. Scott, this thing was a work of art. You have no idea. Of course, she wasn’t going to put it in herself, she wanted me to try it.”   
  
“And did you?”  
  
“Duh.” Sara rolled her eyes. “In the middle of nowhere, in front of the entire galaxy, I stripped out of those blue panties you love so much and handed them over to her in exchange for the plug. And that’s how I did an entire planetary survey with no underwear and with a plug in my ass. You know when you gave me that little hug when I got back to the ship?”  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
“I was still wearing it. And also still going commando under my pants. Dripping wet. I’m surprised you didn’t notice.”   
  
Scott nodded. “So let me get this straight. You got close enough to a mercenary after just a few hours of conversation to give her your underwear, and to take one of her buttplugs?”  
  
“I’m charming as hell." Sara's face twisted into one of legitimate offense. "And you have no idea how boring surveys can get when you’re kilometers away from the nearest settlement. I think I lost my concentration about four times while trying to finish all the scans. Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on a data stream when you’re so full that it’s all you can think about?”   
  
“You still have that plug?” He asked.   
  
“Yeah. But I’m not giving it to you, perv. It’s in my apartment on the Nexus.”   
  
“I wasn’t gonna ask you to give it to me!”  
  
“Sure you weren’t.” Sara said as her free hand once again caressed her bra-covered tits. “Also it’s your turn.”  
  
So this was how Sara wanted to play today. She was still keeping it rather slow, but she wanted to up the fetish ante with every round. Fine, if she wanted to keep on this course, Scott would respond in kind.   
  
“So this happened while you were still out. We had barely worked out what was going on on Havarl when we had to go back to the Nexus for resupply. I was exhausted, working something like sixteen hours a day trying to do all the Pathfinder business dad was supposed to do, you know.”  
  
“Decidedly unsexy so far, but keep going.” Sara interrupted.   
  
“I’m just saying, while we were docked at the Nexus, I happened to come across two very beautiful, very young Asari.” Scott paused for dramatic effect. “Sisters.”  
  
Sara nodded her head and Scott swore he saw her bite her lower lip for just a moment. Her masturbation pattern hadn’t changed, though the wet spot on her white panties had definitely gotten bigger. The spot on his boxers also refused to shrink.   
  
“How young are we talking?” Sara asked with a dubious tone.   
  
“The youngest was a hundred and ten, the older was one-fifty. Adult maidens. Get your mind out of the gutter.”   
  
“Yeah, no.” Sara smiled.   
  
“Bad choice of words for our current situation, I admit. Anyway, they recognized me from the news reports going around, and wanted to thank me for everything I was doing as Pathfinder. I was exhausted and dead on my feet, so I tried brushing them off so I could go find something to eat and then maybe find an empty room to sleep in. Somehow, they convinced me to go back to their place. They shared a room, you see, to save space and resources. And the instant they closed the door of their shared room, they started stripping each other.”  
  
“Somehow, I don’t think this actually happened the way you say it did.”   
  
“Look them up yourself when we’re done if you don’t believe me. Ra’nisa and Dilinaga, I think they lived on level thirty six. Could be wrong. Anyway, they were naked almost the instant they were indoors, and said it was how their family had always been. And it apparently saved them a ton of money and time not having to do laundry so often.”  
  
“And I suppose you let these gorgeous Asari nudist maidens strip you because it was the custom of their house?” Sara genuinely asked. No hint of sarcasm.   
  
“Of course. They even folded my clothes and put them next to the door for when I was ready to leave. It didn’t take long for them to lead me to their bedroom, and it turns out they liked to do a lot more than just see each other naked. I think they spent more time with each other than they did the Pathfinder they’d lured into bed.” Scott had to willfully suppress the sensation of an oncoming orgasm as he thought back to that strange night. Every word he said was true, though he left out the boring elevator rides, and the awkward next morning when he had to untangle himself from the sister’s limbs in order to get back to the ship on time.   
  
“Nuh, uh, I want details, brother.” Sara said. “You don’t get to say you spent time with Asari sisters and not give details.” Scott did not notice that the hand that had been touching her breasts disappeared behind her back.   
  
“The older one, Ra’nisa, had the biggest rack I’ve ever seen on an Asari. Apparently their tits keep growing the older they get. No wonder the matriarchs all dressed a certain way. Dilinaga was like a mix between a scientist and one of those porn actresses who pretends to have never seen a dick before. She was definitely more excited to see me naked than the other sister. I wasn’t the first human they’d ever been with, but I was the most famous.”  
  
“Keep going.” Sara said with a whimper and a hiss. Was he winning?  
  
“I was on my back most of the night, my cock standing straight up for them to play with however they wanted. They really liked using their hands when they embraced eternity. I think because they do it so often with each other, but I don’t know. The older one sucked my dick, but she didn’t do it very long. The younger rode me cowgirl-style until she came while her sister was behind her, rubbing her tits and kissing her.”  
  
“Well, when on Thessia, do as the Asari do, I guess.” Sara said as she finished unclasping her bra with her free hand. In one smooth motion, including momentarily sliding her soaked fingers out from under her panties so she could be free of the garment, Sara was topless. She threw it onto the pile of her clothes near the couch.   
  
Scott swore he felt his jaw hit the floor. “Hey, wait, no! That’s cheating!” It wasn’t the first time he’d seen his sister’s breasts, but it had been more than a few years. Centuries, even. Ever since they agreed on the rules of “the game”, they’d been rather strict on what they did or didn’t show one another. And yet, here Sara was, violating the sacred rule with a smile on her face. Scott noticed her dark nipples were already stiff, even before her hand slipped back into her underwear to keep masturbating. Sara wasn’t the most well-endowed woman in history, but she was still a sight to behold.   
  
“I could have said you were cheating by flashing your nuts at me all evening, so I guess we’re even.” Sara snarked. She also made sure to masturbate in such a way that her breasts started to jiggle and sway in a manner that Scott couldn’t help but stare at.   
  
Dammit, she might win because of this! And it was double the cheating because she wouldn’t have to say a damn word before he climaxed into his boxers. While Scott continued to stroke himself, because he wasn’t about to break the rules like she did, he forced himself to think of the least sexy thoughts he could. Drak naked. Hell, all of the Krogan naked. The Kett. Just the Kett in general. Addison’s weird eyes…   
  
It wasn’t working. Sara continued to lay on the other side of the couch, a smug smirk on her face as her now topless body writhed in pleasure. Every time he tried to think about something horrible, the wonderful view on front of him dashed those thoughts away.  
  
“I don’t suppose I could bring up my threesome with a Hanar and its Asari wife again, could I?” Sara asked between short, desperate gasps. “All those hours I spent with two tentacles in my ass and an Asari tongue in my cunt.”  
  
“No way. That was like four years ago.”   
  
“Six hundred and forty-four years.” She corrected him. “That has to run into some kind of statute of limitations or something.”  
  
“No, you’re not getting off that easy.”  
  
“Funny, I was hoping to get you off that easy.” She once again looked directly at his crotch, where Scott was almost jackhammering his cock beneath his shorts.   
  
“Either tell me something you did since the last game, or forfeit. Those are the rules, Sara.”  
  
“I… oh fuck… this is backfiring.” His sister breathed as her upper body curled along with her core muscles. She was so close! No doubt she was trying to think of the same unsexy thoughts as Scott. “There was that time I talked to Suvi… almost got her to send me some topless selfies…”  
  
“Almost isn’t the real thing.”  
  
“Dammit, Scott, it’s so hard to think!” He watched her white panties, now completely soaked through, bend and stretch wildly as his sister masturbated herself. She’d also gone back to touching her breasts, pinching and tweaking each nipple for an extra hit of stimulation.   
  
“That’s why we play in the first place, dummy.”   
  
“There was a Turian I met last month… he said he wanted to cum on a human’s face... just to cross it off his bucket list. And then he brought in his friends so they could do it too… No that’s a lie. I’m sorry, Scott.”   
  
Before he realized what was going on, Sara stopped rubbing herself because she reached down to rip her underwear off. Once completely naked, Scott only got a glimpse of the tiny landing strip she maintained over her pussy before she was on top of him. Surprisingly strong hands wrenched his boxers down, and Scott felt the cold wetness of his pre-cum leave a streak down his thigh as the undergarment was torn off him. Decades, no, _centuries_ , of pent-up longing and need exploded in the middle of a new galaxy, in the cabin of a ship literally in the middle of nowhere.  
  
“Sara, wait! Wait! You don’t… oh fuck.” Was all Scott Ryder could say as he felt his cock easily slip into his sister’s pussy. She let her weight push herself down his shaft, impaling her cunt on his manhood as she inexorably went closer to him.   
  
He wanted to stop her. He had to stop her… right? He'd been told all his life that this was wrong. Even when they just started fooling around, they agreed not to have sex. And yet every instinct in his body also told him not to push her away. He was so close to finishing, so fucking close, and here was a willing woman whose tight, wet, incredibly hot cunt had swallowed him whole. Not only that, but the way he slipped into her, so perfect and accommodating, it was almost like he was meant to be here. Their bodies were compatible in more ways than he thought.   
  
Sara let out a long, joyful, ecstatic noise as she came all over his cock. Her muscles squeezed his shaft for all it was worth, trying to milk her brother’s cum out of him as she shuddered in an explosive climax. As she did so, Sara grabbed Scott’s hands and mashed them onto her pert tits. A new trickle of warmth covered Scott's lower body as he realized that Sara had cum on him. He'd seen her cum in her underwear plenty of times, but it was something else to see her do it so close. And while he was inside of her!  
  
Somewhere, past the fog of uncontrollable lust that had overtaken him because of Sara's bold action, Scott chuckled. “I guess you lose this round.”   
  
Rather than wait for her to answer, Scott took the initiative. He sat up and moved in a way that kept himself inside of his sister, but flipped them around until she was on her back and he lay on top. For good measure, he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. Sara responded by cumming a second time, moaning and whimpering without a hint of shame as Scott manandled her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed shut, preventing him from pulling away even if he wanted to.   
  
So that was it, then. She lost. He won. Which meant he could cum however he wanted, as many times he wanted for the next 24 hours. Sara was supposed to not cum again, but she’d already broken that rule, among so many others.   
  
It was like an animal instinct overtook Scott’s body when he felt himself thrust into Sara. Not that he couldn’t control himself, but this felt so right. Exactly what he needed after his sister had teased him for so long. Not just this round of the game, but years and years of it. They weren’t shallow, tentative thrusts, either. Because of “the game”, he knew every dirty, depraved sexual thing she’d done for the past ten years, so he knew she wouldn’t break from some basic fucking. The noises she made with each thrust made the tiny dregs of resistance still deep in his thoughts evaporate away.  
  
One of his hands reached down from pinning her wrists above her head to get a handful of his sister’s breasts. They felt as soft as they looked, and he relished the chance to feel her. All the while, Sara bucked her hips and tried to coax his orgasm out. Or perhaps she was trying to work herself to a third climax. Probably both.   
  
Their eyes met, and Scott couldn’t help but smile. “You know, maybe it’s time we changed some of the rules. New life, new galaxy, new game.”  
  
Sarah gasped and mewled under Scott, then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I like that idea. Rule one: no clothes.”  
  
“And maybe rule two, we start every game just like this.”   
  
“I could do that.” Sara said just before Scott thrust deeper into her, which made his sister squeal and clamp her muscles down on his cock.   
  
“And maybe instead of just talking about it, we do whatever we want to each other.” Scott leaned down and parted his lips. Not to kiss her, but to place his tongue on the smooth, warm skin of her shoulder. The salt of her sweat hit his tongue immediately, as did the unfamiliar yet very pleasant taste of his sister. Deep down, Scott’s entire mind went haywire as he realized what he was doing. He’d never _tasted_ her before.   
  
But that wasn’t all. Spurred on by one of the very first games they ever played, Scott kissed downward, encouraging his sister to arch her back so her tits were perfectly in line with his lips. Finally, he was as close as he could get to them, and he wasted no time before lolling his tongue over one still nipple, then the other. He gave each one a very light suckle between his lips, which had the desired effect of making Sara mewl while her hands, which were pressed hard on his back, to curl up like claws.   
  
When he pulled back from her breasts, Sara looked up at him with big, fluttery, gorgeous eyes. “Could we… could we still talk a little? I don’t want that to stop.”   
  
“Fine. The bratty older sister always gets what she wants.” Scott joked as he leaned back to get a better view of Sara while his hips kept thrusting. He was on the brink, and could feel that sensation like a coiling spring deep within his body. “Did I tell you about the time me, Cora, and Jaal went to that strip club in the bowels of the Nexus?”  
  
“What… ah… no!” Sara managed to say between thrusts. “I didn’t know… they had one!”  
  
“It’s off the books, and you can’t get in without an invitation.”   
  
“What did you see in there?”   
  
Scott smiled a devilish grin as he leaned down to put his lips next to Sara’s ear. “We didn’t see any acts, we _were the act_. It was part of an undercover sting operation. Get as many eyes on me so Cora could sneak in the back office and find what was being stolen from the Nexus supply warehouses. I had no idea what I was doing, I just stripped down in front of thirty people who went wild seeing the Pathfinder get so dirty with one of his crewmates. And you know what else?"  
  
"What?" Sara whispered back.  
  
"I got to see Jaal’s cock before you. It's blue.” He teased. This had been his bombshell confession if the game had gone on like it used to. He’d seen the way Sara looked at the Angara, all those curious, longing expressions that he seemed totally oblivious to. It had been the perfect weapon to use against her.  
  
“Oh my god.” Sara said as she threw her head back in a clear mixture of frustration and ecstasy.   
  
That was it, Scott could hold back no more, and he let out a deep, satisfied noise of his own as his hips started thrusting erratically and his balls went tight against is body. A heartbeat later, and he felt his cum fill his big sister in several long, wonderful bursts. It wasn't long before some of it began to trickle out of her, adding another patch of moisture to the thoroughly wet couch.  
  
“You know…” Scott said between heavy breaths as he looked down at Sara, who beamed up at him. “This was way better than cumming into my underwear.”  
  
“Don’t I always have the best ideas?” Sara did the playful tongue poke again as she writhed her hips, further stimulating Scott’s rapidly shrinking cock. Her heat and warmth still surrounded him, and he had no intention of leaving until he had to.   
  
“And you had, what was that, four orgasms? If I remember correctly, the loser only got to have the one.”  
  
“Hey, new galaxy, new game.” She reminded him.   
  
“Nuh uh.” Scott shook his head. “The other rules are good. But that one stays. You're going to go the next twenty-four hours without. And I think I'm being generous only keeping it to one day, instead of making it four.”   
  
Sara’s joyful expression turned into a pout as Scott kept talking. “And since we’re so close and everything now, I think I'll have you help me with my next orgasm. Maybe I’ll have you recreate what you did for Liam in the locker room.”


End file.
